Duncan Wright
Name: Wright, Duncan Gender: Male. Age: 18. Grade: 10th Extra Curricular Activity: Rock-climbing. School: Wilson Heath College (valete Barry Coleson High) Appearance: He is about 6'5" in height, with jet-black hair which is ever so slightly wavy. His face is quite angular, with prominent black eyebrows and quite thin lips. He looks old for his age, and considering that he is older than most of his peers, only helps to extend the imagery. His build is medium, although due to his height he appears to be fairly slim. Biography: Duncan is quite intelligent, however he was obliged to drop out of school at age sixteen due to a long-term illness. As a result, he recieved no worthwhilse qualifications. Owing to the fact he intended to become a lawyer later in life, he returned to full-time education through a sympathetic college, where one of the governors was close friends with Duncan's father. In order to keep fit, Duncan started rock-climbing several monthes beforehand; he found he was quite skilled at it, and now goes climbing at least twice a week. Because of rge illness, most of his former classmates lost touch with him, meaning he felt quite isolated for a long time. Even now, he feels fairly awkward around his current classmates, due to the age difference. With regards to his personal life, he is an only-child. His parents still live together, although they argue quite a bit, mainly over money. Other: Duncan had packed a few items for what he beleived to be a short trip away: a change of clothes, a towel, some deodorant, a toothbrush, toothpaste, and a book. It may be worth noting that Duncan knows about SOTF; he first discovered it during a research project at his college, and was revolted by the idea. Since then he has been checking the official website for information, as he thought it would be useful to find out details about it for study. However, owing to his interest in reality television, there may be a more sinister motive to his keeping up with developments, even if he is not fully aware of the matter. Number: Boy #53 Designated Weapon: Plastic Frisbee Conclusions: I wonder if the fact that he's a little older than most of the competition will come into play for his playing style. ...But, I'm kind of hoping that he gets taken out early. We don't need anyone who knows too much about the ACT already. Evaluations Handled by: JayneBrown Kills: None Killed by: Angharad Davies Collected Weapons: Frisbee Allies: Angharad Davies (for a while) Enemies: Angharad Davies Mid-game Evaluation: Waking up in the Open Field, Duncan's first reaction was to copiously vomit. Once he came to his senses, he decided to try and find others to plan a way to escape the island, and so used his weapon (a yellow frisbee) to get other people's attentions. It worked- within moments Angharad Davies was on the scene and the two of them ran off to the Lighthouse to plot their escape. It seemed to be going pretty well for Duncan, the two managed to get to the Lighthouse safely and began planning, but after a while Angharad got cold feet, and deciding the plan would never work, took off, leaving Duncan to continue planning by himself. Things were pretty quiet for Duncan for a while until Angharad unexpectedly returned. Assuming she had come back to help with the plan once more, Duncan hurried her upstairs and showed her what he had done, only to be kneed in the groin by his former ally, sending him crashing to the ground. It was there that Angharad beat him to death. End-game Evaluation: Even if he hadn't been so trusting and naive with Angharad, there would have been little chance of him getting off the island alive, what with his inside knowledge on the SOTF Act. Memorable Quote(s): "I'm angry right now. I just want to lash out at the bastards who put us in here. I want revenge against them; to fight as much as I can." "If you die... then I'm sorry, and it's been nice knowing you, even for such a short length of time." "Really nice island. Shame it's a mass grave." Trivia Duncan was based on a roommate of JayneBrowns. Threads The threads that contained Duncan, in chronological order. *Stand up, boy #53 *Planning of a Strategy *Optimism Killed The Cat Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Duncan Wright. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V1 Students